There are a number of known systems that modulate light in response to audio signals. These typically incorporate an electronic audio signal processing unit, which, in some systems, is a computer running audio analysis software and in other systems is a piece of dedicated hardware, either digital or analog. This unit converts the audio signal into representative visual signals, which drive a plurality of lights. These systems create a sensory experience that combines cohesive auditory and visual stimulation.
Fire is often used decoratively in fireplaces and in theatrical fire effects for its unique and powerful sensory impact. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,485 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,079, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. In theatrical effects, bursts of fire are sometimes triggered in conjunction with music as in the FlameProj system used by Maya Effects. The Maya Effects system is an electrically triggered flame element which has two states: on and off. Theatrical fire effects operate on a pre-recorded sequence of timed triggers, and lack a signal analyzer that converts an input stream into burner control signals in real-time. Additionally, these systems lack variable control of the flame intensity, which limits the flames to burst-and-hold events of the same intensity but varying duration. This greatly reduces the variety of visual effects that the flame display can generate.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved visualization effects where flame is modulated in response to electronic input signals in real-time. A further need exists for a digitally-controlled music-reactive fire display that combines the sensory stimuli of fire with music, or another streaming input in a cohesive, aesthetic modality.